mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Packages
Packages are items sent between the Homestuck Kids for their respective birthdays. Each package is colored based on who sent it. It was revealed that all of John's birthday presents were in fact the same Bunny with various modifications. From John John has sent three packages over the course of the story; one to each of the other children for their respective birthdays, each shown by manner of flashback. With each present he wrote a letter. To Rose Rose's package contained a bag of wool and knitting needles to encourage her to do something creative. She has been shown to use these for knitting herself a laptop cozy, parts of the Eldritch Princess as well as John's present. She has also allocated the knitting needles to her Strife Specibus. To Dave Dave's package ironically contained Ben Stiller's glasses from the movie Starsky and Hutch, as well as a signed photo of Ben Stiller and a certificate of authenticity. Dave now wears the glasses constantly, with the photo being displayed above his closet. Ironically, of course. To Jade Due to Jade's location John's package took a long time to get to Jade, indeed missing her birthday. When Jade goes to retrieve the package she is forced to Strife with Bec, after which she falls asleep. The Dreambot is activated, and notes the present has a journey to make first. Jade later takes it to part of the Frog Temple where it disappears. The package is then later Appearified by Wayward Vagabond much to his surprise. With it was a letter written by Jade containing instructions to pass the package onto the Peregrine Mendicant. Within the first letter it contained another envelope giving instructions to the Peregrine Mendicant. These tell her to use the Sendificator in the Helipod Base after the Aimless Renegade blew a hole in the side of it, allowing her access. The package is Sendificated back in time to Jade's Island on one of her past birthdays. Bec takes Jade to where the present appears. Inside it contains a Blue Slime Ghost T-Shirt and pumpkin seeds. This leads to the present day Jade's wardrobe colour scheme, as well as her interest in growing plants, pumpkins and other foods. Jade appears to have known this would happen from visions her Dream Self had. From Dave The only package that has been seen from Dave was sent to John for his birthday. It was originally retrieved from the mail by John's Dad and taken to the kitchen. After engaging with him John managed to retrieve the package, taking it to his room to open. It contained the authentic Bunny from the movie Con Air. The bunny is later stolen by an Imp and used in the Imps Strife Specibus. The bunny is retrieved after John defeats the Imp. Due to time traveling shenanigans, the package also contained a sappy letter. This later convinces John to heed Dave's advice over that of Terezi, saving his life (in the currently-followed timeline). Jade also has a poster of a furry Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff in her room signed by Dave, though the package it came in has not been seen. From Rose The only package that has been seen from Rose was prepared for John for his birthday. When it was first seen it was hidden by Rose. It was later revealed that the present was not finished, but it is implied that the item is knitted, will have strong sentimental, yet facetious value and that it contains a 'cherished heirloom' that belonged to Rose. The package was revealed to contain the resurrection of a stuffed bunny Rose owned in the past. It was falling apart and covered with black muck, so Rose added new yarn body parts. It turned out to be the exact same bunny Dave gave to John. From Jade The only package that has been seen from Jade was sent to John for his birthday. It was locked in the Car along with the Sburb server discs, both of which where dropped onto the Land of Wind and Shade by Rose when she lost her internet connection. The package is found by the Authority Regulator, along with the disc, still inside the car. He confiscates them both. The Parcel Mistress tries to retrieve the package due to a note that has Jade's handwriting. She decides to pursue the Authority Regulator, who refuses to give the gift back. The package ends up on the desk of Jack Noir, who uses the mystery item inside to kill the Black Queen. Jade has commented that she has been making the present for years, although Rose was unsure whether to believe this or not. It has been since seen that the package has been sendificated to Jade from her Penpal who has some part in crafting the gift. Jade claims she hasn't seen it in months. Jade has also commented that John will finally receive the gift when he needs it most. During a confrontation with the Black Queen, Jack Noir uses the package's contents to cut off her finger, then kill her. Between Act 4 and the start of Act 5, it is shown that Jade's present is, like Rose's and Dave's, the bunny, but further modified. It apparently can now move of it's own accord, and has been modified with robotic parts. The Bunny also weilds four weapons: the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo, the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs. These weapons are the four types of weapons the children use: hammer, needles, half-blade, and rifle. Jade says to Rose that she decided not to give her a present. Instead, she advises her that playing Sburb would allow her to ressurect her dead cat, Jaspers. Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Homestuck